The present embodiments relate generally to system monitoring. More particularly, the present embodiments relate to the identification and correction of system and/or system component faults and errors.
Information Technology (IT) systems may support a number of workflows performed by customer personnel at various customer locations, including workflows that utilize interactive software applications installed on customer computers, systems, and/or other machines. The IT systems may be directed toward a wide array of applications, including clinical workflows. As an example, the IT systems may assist medical personnel located at hospitals and other medical facilities to diagnose and treat patients. The systems and associated software applications may support medical imaging techniques and devices, and/or facilitate maintaining and updating medical files associated with individual patients. The systems may be directed toward other types of workflows as well, both medical and non-medical.
Existing IT systems may be monitored by conventional system monitoring software tools. However, inefficiencies and inconveniences may result from limitations associated with existing system monitoring tools. For instance, typical system monitoring tools may be limited to displaying only an overall system status. As a result, in response to generic system faults being detected by the system monitor, technicians attempting to remedy the situation may perform manually determined troubleshooting that is inefficient, inconsistent, and/or erroneous.